falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Land/Kirby Super Star
*A few of the game's many, many rooms are never used. **Room 11C is a completely empty room using the Green Greens theme and the music from Dyna Blade Stage 1. **Room 120 is an unused tutorial room. It would've been used for Spring Breeze, but in the final game Spring Breeze uses the same tutorial as Dyna Blade. **Room 12A is an unused bonus cannon room. It would've been used right after the Iron Mom battle room in Dyna Blade Stage 3. The graphics are loaded incorrectly in this room; they can be fixed by beating any level in Dyna Blade then immediately going to Dyna Blade Stage 3 to enter the door (which is created only by hacking, obviously). Most of the graphics are fixed, but the bonus cannon is not the correct color. *Some rooms have hidden content that is unaccessible through normal play. Currently this hidden content has only been seen in Revenge of Meta Knight rooms. **In Stage 1, there is an unmoving Wheelie hidden from view in the first room that is programmed to charge at Kirby if he gets too close. He's positioned right above where Kirby's Warp Star crashes. During the Warp Star cutscene, Kirby doesn't move close enough to the Wheelie to activate it, and is too fast for it to catch up to him anyway. **In Stage 5, there's a part of the area where a Waddle Doo is just offscreen to the right and can't be seen. Past the Waddle Doo are tiles don't appear anywhere else in the game. This area might have been meant to have some kind of item. **In Stage 8, there's a door that can't be entered normally in the room after the Meta Knight battle; it can't be entered because you have no control of Kirby at this time. The door simply leads right back to the same room, but slightly below the spawn point. *There are many tiles in the Wooded Hollow tileset that are unused. There are four rooms with this tileset, and they're mostly flat with no platforms, spikes, bomb blocks, or even regular blocks, but this tileset includes all of those things. *There are also unused palettes. **Palette 69 is an autumn- or sunset-themed wavy grass palette. **Palette 93 is a dark version of Palette 90; light and dark palettes are only used in the two lit and unlit candle rooms in the Old Tower in the Great Cave Offensive and during Kracko's lightning attack. Both candle rooms use the same blue ruins palettes. **Palette 94 is the same as 93, but with gray background bricks and greenish-bluish blocks. **Palette 95 is a red version of 93 and 94, but has no corresponding bright palette. **Palette AB is a brighter version of the dark cloud palette. *The Japanese version of Kirby games is almost always quite different from the other versions. Almost everything in the Japanese version that was removed from the other versions is changed back in Super Star Ultra. **In the Japanese version, the Shoshinsha mark , which is used for newbies or new drivers, is the tutorial icon. Everywhere else, the icon is Kirby. Kirby Super Star Ultra uses Kirby in every version. **The Japanese version also has weeds in the foreground of the Samurai Kirby minigame. These weeds were removed and replaced with translation text in the other versions. **The Japanese version has a maido sign next to one of the Kirby graphics in the credits for Milky Way Wishes, and at the end, the Japanese version's "and more..." was changed to "There's more..." **In the Japanese version, every opponent in The Arena has the same name as in English, except for Computer Virus who is named Battle Windows. **In the Japanese version, the title text for The Arena explodes onto the logo as it fades in. Along with this, the graphic of Kirby on a recent save file has kanji behind him. These things aren't in other versions. **There are five glitches that work only on the Japanese version, and all of them involve holding two opposing directions on the controller at once. ***Jet Kirby can do a semi- or fully-charged boost in midair, and if Up and Down are held at once, Kirby is sent flying diagonally. If he bumps into a wall after doing this glitch with a semi-charged boost, he bounces skyward very fast. ***Fire Kirby can do a running boost in midair and pressing Up and Down during this will cause Kirby to zip downward fast enough to pass through floors. ***As Plasma Kirby, you can hold Left and Right and press Up to charge the shot to the maximum instantly, letting Kirby shoot fully-charged shots as much as he wants. ***As Yo-Yo Kirby, pressing Up, Down, and Y in midair will cause Kirby to permanently disappear. If this is done with Gim, the game will act as if he doesn't exist. ***Pressing Up and Down on a ladder crashes the game. *There are many unused graphics in the game. ** Two rather weird-looking sprites, especially the second one, of Kirby spitting something out. These two sprites only appear on the spriteset for when Kirby has no ability. ** Wheelie Rider Kirby doing a victory pose. The only two times Kirby does his victory pose are when he ends his dance or when he opens a treasure chest in the Great Cave Offensive. He automatically gets off of Wheelie when he starts his victory dance, and he cannot open a treasure chest on Wheelie. There are entirely different sprites used as a Wheelie Kirby victory pose in Kirby Super Star Ultra. ** In the Beam/Mirror spriteset, this sprite can be found. Minus the hat and palette, this is identical to one of the Ninja ability's poses. This may be part of a scrapped aerial attack. ** Two cursors are loaded with the main menu but are not used. ** This sprite is in the graphical style of locked games, which means that the Great Cave Offensive was, at some point, supposed to be unlocked. In the final game, of course, it's unlocked from the start. ** A strange icon that is found along the menu graphics. It looks slightly like a pickaxe, so it may have something to do with the Great Cave Offensive. ** These are all sprites that involve text found in the menu spriteset. *** This could've been used in the Great Cave Offensive in the savegame description box, as it's the only subgame with large areas instead of stages. *** Revenge of Meta Knight is the only game to use chapters, so this could've been used in the description box. ***It's unknown what was for, but it could've been related to the credits. *** translates to "From the beginning," which could've been a New Game option. translates to "Stage." translates to "Continue," which is self-explanatory. *** Another menu graphic for the Great Cave Offensive. **The Arena does not have a pause screen due to them not appearing in Boss Battles, but every version has graphics for a miniature The Arena logo . ** An unused cloud platform sprite can be found in the same set as the cutter platform, launch platform, and coconut. ** An early version of the crowd that watches the battle in King Dedede's arena had Mario looking angrier, a more swollen Luigi, and a Kirby's Dream Land-based Waddle Dee and Doo and Poppy Bros. Jr.. The final version tones down the anger and swelling and makes the three Kirby classics more modern. Also worth noting is that Poppy Bros. Jr. and Bowser are unseen in the game because they are out of view, and most of Peach's body is also hidden by the screen's borders. **A filler graphic containing the kanji character for "food" is used when a level starts and is overwritten with normal food graphics when the level loads. ** This gold medal is stored alongside the planets from Milky Way Wishes, possibly used to mark 100%-completed planets. ** are all unused icons, meaning Goal, Clear, and Anger respectively. In Kirby's Adventure, "Goal" was used when a normal stage was completed and "Clear" was used when a boss stage was completed. The anger icon could be a "hurt" icon. ** In Kirby's Adventure, upon beating a minigame, points were awarded. These point values included in Megaton Punch's menu and results screen graphics could indicate that minigames could originally be played in the middle of some of the other subgames. ** There are bat sprites loaded during the Halberd escape at the end of Revenge of Meta Knight. Meta Knight might have used them as projectiles. ** Most of Shotzo's frames are unused. Normally Shotzo faces left or right and aims forward, diagonally, or straight up, but some of his sprites show him facing directions that probably wouldn't suit a 2D game. *There are a lot of unused enemy palettes in the game, some of which are simply color variations of the normal palette and some of which are for "special use." ** A green Biospark. ** A red Birdon. This palette is used in Kirby Super Star Ultra, however. ** An orange Blade Knight. ** A purple Blipper. ** A yellow Bomber. ** A yellow and a green Bounder. ** A pink Broom Hatter. ** A gray Burnin' Leo. ** A pink Chef Kawasaki. ** A yellow Chilly. ** A red-hatted Gim. This palette is used in Kirby Super Star Ultra in Helper to Hero. ** A lighter pink Glunk. This palette is used in Nightmare in Dream Land. ** A yellow Javelin Knight. ** A purple-hatted Jungle Bomb. ** A black-clothed Knuckle Joe. ** A blue Laser Ball. ** A yellow Lovely. ** A red Moto Shotzo. ** A purple Poppy Bros. Jr.. ** A green Poppy Bros. Sr.. This palette is used in Kirby Super Star Ultra. ** A green and a purple Rocky. ** A blue-robed Simirror. ** A light blue Sir Slippy. ** A purple Squishy. ** A green Twizzy. ** A brown and a pink-"headed" Walky. ** Only six enemies ever appear in any dark area, and no minibosses at all show up in dark rooms. Along with this, there are only two dark rooms in the game. However, despite this, there's dark palettes for all but two enemies and all minibosses (Plasma Wisp and Magical Sweeper have constantly cycling palettes and therefore can't use dark palettes). This implies that there was meant to be much more darkness in the game, or at least that they were prepared to put almost anything in dark rooms if they wanted to. ** All enemies that can give abilities periodically flash a golden version of their normal palette, except Waddle Doo and Poppy Bros. Jr.. The reason for this is that Waddle Doo and Waddle Dee share a palette, and if Waddle Doo flashed like most of the other ability-giving enemies, Waddle Dee would too, even though he gives no ability. There are variants of Poppy Bros. Jr. that do not give abilities, so Poppy Bros. Jr. as well does not flash. Despite this, their flashing palettes are still in the game.